


9:13 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''If you love someone,'' Amos muttered before he released Martha's spirit.





	9:13 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''If you love someone,'' Amos muttered before he released Martha's spirit and smiled through his tears.

THE END


End file.
